rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Egyptian Tomb
Egyptian Tomb is a Game the User has loaded into Mainframe. The Game is a basic first person shooter Game. The User's character is a man wearing dirty brown pants and a dirty shirt armed with a hand gun. The Game is set in an Egyptian tomb, where the User must fight his way past several mummies and other obstacles to find the Scroll of Life. By reading the Scroll, the User wins the Game. Bob, Dot Matrix, Hexadecimal, and several binomes were caught in this Game. Bob was too ill to reboot, but could still download the Game stats. He told Dot how the User wins and that the User was one level below them at the time. Dot rebooted as an Egyptian Queen and Bob attempted to reboot as well, but his attempt brought him to his knees, knocking him unconscious. Being combined with Glitch kept him from rebooting. All the binomes rebooted as mummies, slowly trying to stop the User. He easily blew the little binomes away. Dot hid Bob in a sarcophagus just as the User appeared. He hid in a hole in the ground and shot at Dot until he ran out of bullets. Dot used her royal staff to hit a booby trap in the floor. A large panel opened in the wall, revealing the giant 8-Ball from Eight Ball Apartments wrapped in mummy linen. It rolled down and covered the top of the hole the User was in. Dot went ahead to the chamber containing the Scroll of Life. A door on the side opens, and the User came out and pulled out his knife menacingly. He rushed Dot and swung his knife at her. She dodged, then spun around on one leg and kicked him down. Before he could reach his knife, Dot grabbed him up by his head. Her eyes and mouth glowed, and light flowed from her mouth into the User's. He took out an ankh and held it up before her face, and she froze. There was a burst of energy, and Dot begins withering. She was blown back into the wall, and falls to the floor, a desiccated-looking old woman. She falls to the ground and moans. The User walked toward the Scroll of Life. As the User approached the Scroll, Dot looked at her icon, considering switching it to Game Sprite mode. Suddenly, a mummy's casket on the wall opened and a female mummy ran out. It was Hexadecimal rebooted. She grabbed the User by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Light flowed from the Users mouth and eyes into hers. His hair fell out, leaving him bald on top. The User dissolved and disappeared, leaving the mummy holding his knife. The System Voice announces "Game Over" and the Game Cube leaves. (Cross Nodes) References *This is the first Game that Hexadecimal is ever seen in. Also the first time she ever used her new icon to reboot. *The Game is based on the Tomb Raider games and the movies The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. * Discounting Games only seen from the outside, this is the first Game since Space Race 2 in which Enzo does not participate. Category:Games